


Familie bedeutet nicht immer Blut

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Grand Tour [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angel!Yancy, Asperger Syndrome, Athene Noctua Verse, Birthday Fluff, Chess, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrepentant Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar chess-set and friends, both new and old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie bedeutet nicht immer Blut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts).



> This is like, a billion years late, but I'm posting it anyway. I haven't forgotten Athene!Verse, I promise. The Muses are absolutely on track with it. 
> 
> Huge thanks to pickle as Beta. They're so, so lovely. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-June 9, 2026; New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand-**

Raleigh wakes Mako as he bounces out of bed and straight out into their enormous backyard, flopping belly-down on the warm grass with a happy hum.

 **Saiai, we don't need that Aussie puppy that's coming in with next week's delivery,** she murmurs lightly, rubbing her eyes and projecting sleepiness over the Bond as she joins him outside. She sighs. **I no longer appreciate being up before the sun.**

_Oh. Sorry._ He gives her a sheepish smile as he rolls over, looking up at her with love.

 **Scoot. I at least want to sit down on a blanket.** She flares their big outside blanket onto the lawn and tugs Raleigh onto it, then wraps them with an inside blanket. 

He curls around her, snickering as she sniffs at him. 

**You smell like wet grass,** she declares.

 _Wonder why that is._

Mako huffs, **I like how you smell.** She buries her face between his neck and shoulder. _'Snice._

_Mmm. Wanna go back to bed?_ He nuzzles her hair.

She sighs, nestles closer.

Raleigh tenses, hisses, "Merde."

"Exactly what are we cursing this morning?" Mako leans away to study his face.

"'S Hermann's birthday and I have to find our chess set 'cause I promised him a rematch. Oh, an' I'm definitely bringing over supplies to cook breakfast. They _still_ can't cook; they're surviving on Alison's frozen casseroles." He giggles. 

Mako snuggles up, smiles against his neck. "I suppose we'll be raiding our own supplies this time?" she teases. 

Raleigh pillows his cheek against her fluffy morning hair. "Mm-hmm."

* * *

Raleigh raps politely on the door of the next cottage and is greeted by a pancake batter-spattered Alison.

"Morning, Raleigh. Did you need Tendo ...?" she asks as Felix comes barreling down the hallway. «No running, sweetie,» she chides in Spanish.

Felix aims straight for Raleigh, arms wide, squealing "Rals!"

"Heya, Felix." He scoops up the five-year-old and settles him on his hip as he addresses Alison. "Actually, it's you I need. You got any powdered sugar? It's the one thing I don't have in my kitchen at the moment."

"Sure. What's it—Oh. You're making them breakfast?" Alison beckons him inside. 

"Yeah. I think they deserve a break from fire alarms," he teases as she hands him the largest package of sugar he's seen in years. "Wow. New Zealand **_really_** must want us here."

"They're eager to come back. So, of course, they want us here to get the place cleaned up and safe again." 

Felix takes a tight hold of Raleigh's sweater as he leans towards the unfinished, still steaming, pancakes. 

Alison laughs.

Raleigh takes a tighter hold as Felix keeps with the grabby hands. 

«Alright, kiddo. You wanna shot at those pancakes?» he murmurs in Spanish, laughing as Felix's eyes widen.

Felix snaps his head around. «You speak Spanish, Rals?!»

«Uh-huh. Plus a bunch more.» He tickles Felix into laughing as he sets the little one down in front of his food. "If you eat all of your pancakes, maybe I can teach you one?"

"Okay!" Felix digs in with enthusiasm as Alison and Raleigh watch for a moment.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She prompts with a nudge of her elbow.

"Ah. Right. Thanks." Raleigh gives her a smile as he walks to the door and bolts on the way to his own little cottage. He pants as he leans against the wooden columns that support the alcove before the door.

"Saiai, did you get caught up with Felix _again_?" Mako laughs as she sees him down an entire bottle of water.

"Yeah. Kid's too cute for his own good." Raleigh shrugs as he shucks his sleeping sweater for one of his lighter ones, this one a powder blue that Mako picked out during thier week-long stay in the Czech Republic. "You think Hermann will mind if we drop by in PJ pants?"

"No, saiai. I suspect Gottlieb-hakase will be wearing much the same," Mako replies with a shake of her head as she shows him the basket she'd prepared to hold all the supplies.

"That's great." Raleigh leans down for a soft, sweet kiss and Mako obliges.

They part to touch foreheads briefly before linking elbows and starting down the path to Hermann and Newt's house. 

Mako nudges his side, dashes off.

Raleigh chases.

Both of them are breathless and break out in giggles if they look at each other.

The Bond is flooded with laughter and love, waves pulsing back and forth as they sober a little as they knock on the door.

It's Newt who answers, hair ruffled and his (probably borrowed) _Crimson Typhoon_ shirt wrinkly from where the fabric bunched overnight.

"Good morning, Gieszler-senpai," Mako says brightly; Raleigh can tell she's being playful. "We're here to make you breakfast."

"Awesome. Lemme go wake up Herms, okay? Kitchen's on the left." He scrubs at his eyes as he lets them in.

Raleigh and Mako kick off their outside slippers and pad into the house with light steps. Mako sets the basket on the counter and starts unpacking the ingredients while Raleigh pulls out all the pans he'll need. They work around one another, communicating through body language. Raleigh bumps Mako's hip to set down two boards, both of them pausing in their work to press soft kisses along cheeks or on foreheads.

That's how Hermann finds them: intertwined while waiting for the oven to preheat. It beeps and they look up, both of them blushing a little at their position.

„Guten Morgen, Hermann,“ Raleigh hums in German, offering toast smeared with lingonberry jam to both Hermann and Newt.

„Guten Morgen Raleigh, Mako,“ replies Hermann. He settles into the seat at the island bar, giving the basket a curious glance. "Newt said you were making breakfast."

"Yeah. Been a bit since I made one like this," he responds.

Newt pokes through the basket; Hermann absently clicks his tongue at Newt's curiosity. 

"'S enough to feed you for about three days."

"Ah. Thank you, Raleigh." Hermann clears his throat and looks a little embarrassed.

"No problem." He smiles brightly at Hermann, noting the curve of wings under the binder. "Besides, you owe me that rematch."

"A rematch?"

"From our last game." Raleigh digs in the basket and comes out with a familiar yet incredibly battered chess set.

"Well, I suppose we could play a few games." Hermann smiles.

Raleigh grins in reply.

They only hear the flash noise after Mako's already taken the photo with her phone.

"What do you think, Gieszler-senpai? Frame this?"

「Maks! You little--」Raleigh slips into Japanese and scoops her up while she laughs.

"I already sent it to Tendo and our mutual friends," she informs him with a smug look. 

"Sneaky, saiai," he huffs, checking with Hermann and smiling softly at the sight he sees. 

Hermann and Newt are looking at the photo Mako took with matching expressions of approval. 

"Good shot?" Raleigh sets her down so that she can start the croissant rolls.

"Mako has talent. This is a good-quality photo," Hermann observes as he shows Raleigh. He's right, of course; the sunlight's pouring into the kitchen and they're both happy. 

Hermann's stomach growls and his cheeks gain spots of color as he sits down to eat the toast. Raleigh slides a cup of Earl Grey in his direction, the deep blue mug with a golden-filled crack in it now. 

"You do have a good memory; I believe this is the very same mug."

"Huh? Oh. Did you want a different one?" Raleigh asks as he carefully fries the egg portion of Mako's breakfast, tongue sticking out as he concentrates.

Hermann shakes his head no and squeezes the lemon wedge on the corner into the tea. "It holds memories. I suppose it broke during your move to Hong Kong?"

"Yeah. Even with it wrapped in a few sweaters. That was one hell of a ride." Eighteen plus hours of being jolted awake every ten minutes had not been fun. "We had it fixed in Japan 'n sent it to Tendo in bubble-wrap. It managed to survive that trip."

"I suppose it would be sentimental of me, but ...." Hermann pauses and continues, "May I keep this here?"

"'S yours, Hermann; has been since '16, as far as I'm concerned." He explains with a shrug. "We just made sure you could use it again."

"Thank you."

"That's what family's for," Raleigh asserts and Hermann's eyes go a little glassy. "Shoot. Too much?" He asks weakly.

"Just right," Hermann assures as Raleigh opens his arms for a hug. 

They meet in the middle, Raleigh curling around Hermann.

* * *

After breakfast and stowing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, they meet up in the library. 

Raleigh clears the coffee table, sets up the board.

"Alright, black or white pieces?" Raleigh asks as Hermann shuffles to the couch, even though he knows the answer. That memory is clear as day; always has been.

"White." 

Raleigh smiles to himself.

Hermann makes the first move, a pawn to e-four, and pushes his glasses up with his finger. 

Raleigh offers his easy chair to Mako as he steals a Kaiju-print (obviously Newt's) pillow off the couch and settles on the rug so he can see the board from a broader perspective.

He makes a few missteps before hitting his stride and barely loses to Hermann with a laugh.

"Still sharp as ever," Raleigh ruefully admits as he resets the board. He takes a long drink of coffee as he ruminates on the next match. 

Newt wanders in and lures Mako away with chatter about greenhouses and research on growing tea in the region's climate.

Hermann clears his throat. "Raleigh, I know you spoke of my... secret while we were in Hong Kong."

"Yeah, 'n I'm taking it to my grave. Mako still doesn't know; Tendo, either. Your, uh, your guy... he knows, doesn't he?" Raleigh replies cautiously while pouring Hermann more tea.

"Yes, he knows of ... them and the Jaegers, as well." Sighs, sips tea. "Coyote forced my hand on the latter some time ago. He discovered the former when we Drifted." Hermann runs his thumb around the rim of the blue mug with a pensive expression. "I had a dream this morning."

"Oh?"

"Someone we both know visited me." Hermann's tone is wistful.

Raleigh decides there's no point in lying to his best friend. "Yeah. He does that from time to time, just to stop by 'n chat."

"He does?"

"Mm-hmm. We usually sit and catch up on what I've been doing. I think he likes being up to date on stuff." Raleigh shrugs as he settles next to Hermann on the couch, close but not touching, mirroring their habit of years earlier. 

Hermann leans on Raleigh's shoulder and Raleigh wraps an arm around him with a soft hum. 

Raleigh basks in the trust Hermann shows in doing so.

"More than once?"

"Heh. That I don't really know. Whatever he tells me, it's usually not clear enough to decipher half the time, so I just leave it be; easier on him and me."

"I see."

"I, uh, I think it's our bond. It's jagged 'n cracked, but still there. I have no clue how to get rid of it though. Cat said it was a lifetime thing. Once it happens, it stays forever. Something about the Hansen brothers and still sharing a brain even when they're continents apart."

"So you've discussed it with Dr. Lightcap."

"Yeah. She did all sorts of scans 'n stuff. Said it was weird, 'cause my brain kept lighting up when I tried to send to Yancy and Mako. Different portions and all, but still bright as day," he responds as they soak in each other's warmth. "You good?"

That brings a smile to Hermann's face. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Just figured I'd ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
